


Someone Who Is With Him

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [32]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Post 2x17, he processes what happened, mon-el thinks about daxam's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: When Mon-El finally processes what happened to Daxam, Kara is there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I cannot believe I got this done today, because I was SO not planning to write a one-shot of Karamel this week, but I started jotting down something last night and.....it turned to this! 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!

Kara found Mon-El on DEO’s terrace after looking for him for two hours straight. She’d been really worried since she couldn’t reach him through _anything_ —and she’d tried calling him, texting him, and even sending an email to his newly created account—since he’d left her house around afternoon to go to the alien bar. He already hadn’t looked so well throughout the last week. It wasn’t anything _too_ noticeable, not like he’d completely shut himself off from world or cried all the time. It was the little things: He smiled a little less and his smiles were a little smaller, his laughs reached his eyes a bit less frequently, and his jokes were a bit rarer. There was obviously something bothering him, but had decided to give him some time and wait for him to either resolve the issue or come to her himself, but today… Today she’d had enough. She was sick of seeing Mon-El being burdened with something, something that seemed very heavy, and not being able to do anything about it. Not being able to _help_ him.

She’d had enough. Today, one way or another, she’d get Mon-El to tell her what was bothering him, reminding him that he didn’t have to go through anything alone now. He had her, and whatever he was struggling with she’d always be there for him. That was her plan when she’d went to the alien bar to talk to him, thinking he’d be there, but one of the bartenders had told her that Mon-El had taken the day off. That only worried Kara more: Why would he lie to her again if it wasn’t something big? So she’d set out to find him, succeeding only now.

“Mon-El?” she called for him without hesitation as she stepped out onto the terrace. He didn’t turn to her at first, and if it wasn’t for his sharp inhale and tightening shoulders Kara would’ve thought he didn’t even hear her. Shaking her head, she approached him. “I’ve been looking for you for some time now. You kind of disappeared on me,” she started and tried to laugh, but it died off quickly. “I thought you were at the bar, so I went there, but you wer—“ Her voice trailed off as the Daxamite looked up at her slowly with his hands tucked into his pockets. And his eyes… They were shimmering even only under the light of full moon, and there was no mistaking why that was. There were _tears_ in them. “Oh my God, Mon-El,” she gasped as she completely forgot what she was saying and closed the distance between her and him. “What happened?”

Mon-El didn’t answer for a long time, long enough to get Kara worried, and instead just stared at her. “Hey,” she whispered and took his face in his hands. “You can tell me anything, Mon-El. You know that, right?” The Daxamite finally opened his mouth with those words, but nothing came out. Ducking his chin, he shook his head.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat when his voice sounded hoarse. “Yeah, of course.”

“Then tell me,” Kara insisted softly, stroking his hair with gentle fingers. She lowered her hands to his shoulders and took a deep breath to gather up her courage. “Look, I know something has been bothering you for a week now. I wanted to give you time before…before I forced you to tell me anything, but I don’t like seeing you like…this. Hurting. Please, Mon-El, tell me so that I can help you. I wanna help you.” Instead of saying anything, Mon-El just turned away his eyes and stared at the railing of the terrace as if it could give him the answers he needed. Kara pressed her lips together as her chest constricted. “Is it about your parents?” she asked quietly, not wanting to startle the Daxamite or even hurt him more than he already was hurting. She cursed herself for not thinking about that before. They’d only sent off her mother locked up in a spaceship to Phantom Zone a week ago, which was a couple of days after he’d _killed_ Mon-El’s father. The memory must’ve still been so fresh. Not that he hadn’t lost his parents, or his whole planet, before, but seeing your father’s body was very different than knowing he’d died light years away and decades ago. Even though they weren’t the best of families, he’d spent his whole life with them before Daxam was destroyed; it must’ve affected him one way or another.

“No,” Mon-El answered with a shake of his head, but then stopped and huffed. “I mean, not…not entirely.” He blinked his tears away. “It’s about Daxam.” He shook off Kara’s hands from his shoulders and turned away. Kara just stood there as he grasped the railing and leaned forward, his head bowed.

“What about Daxam?” she asked, putting one hand on his arm. Her tone was inviting rather than forceful. She didn’t want him to be _forced_ to tell her anything, she wanted him to know he was free to do so without being judged.

“It’s gone,” he muttered under his breath so quietly that if Kara didn’t have superhearing she doubted she’d be able to hear him. “It’s all gone, Kara.” He finally looked up, his eyes shining with fresh tears. “I just… I guess I’ve never really processed it, you know? It had happened too long ago and too far away, and I’d never… I’d never really seen it. It didn’t feel real. But now, after seeing my father’s body lying in front of me…” He shook his head as he straightened up, crossing his arms over his chest. His body was so tight that it looked like he could snap any moment. “It just reminded me of everything and…and everyone I’ve lost. _Forever_. Because… Because they’re not coming back, Kara. They all died, and it’s so…so _final_ , and I don’t think I’ve realized it before. I don’t think I’ve realized the finality of it.” Kara saw a tear slide down his cheeks. He wiped it furiously, turning his head away as if he didn’t want Kara to see him crying.

But Kara wasn’t about to take that bullshit. They were together, for Rao’s sake, and that meant something. It meant that they didn’t have to hide anything from each other. They could laugh together and have fun together and go out and fight together, but they also cried together and told each other what was bothering them and leaned onto each other whenever they needed someone. So she stepped forward and in front of Mon-El, cupping his cheeks to turn his face to hers. His lips were a thin line as he pushed his tears back with a gulp. “Come here,” Kara mumbled as she gently tugged him close, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her chin there. He seemed surprised by the move; it took him a couple of seconds to return her hug. But then his arms circled her waist and he pulled her close, his arms tightening up into an embrace that would definitely break some bones of a human, and buried his face to the crook of her neck.

Kara didn’t know for how long they stayed like that. She didn’t hear him cry, or sob, or sniff, but she occasionally felt the coolness of a tear on her neck, which was, with Mon-El’s shivering body, the only indication he was crying. Kara shut her eyes and swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the tight feeling in her chest. Her heart ached for the Daxamite. He’d… He’d been through a lot in the last couple of days, and he’d been dealing with _everything_ on his own, and it just… It wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t have been alone. Kara should’ve been there for him, she should’ve asked him what was the matter days ago, and never left his side.

But that was a matter to discuss later. Right now, she had to comfort Mon-El and remind him that despite the horrible things happened to both of their respective planets, he wasn’t alone and he’d never be alone. She pulled back from the hug but didn’t go far away. Instead, she kept her arms wrapped around his neck and clasped her hands together. “Mon-El, what happened to our planets… It was horrible, and unfair, and nobody—not even the worst of our people—deserved the destruction that rained upon them. I know there’s nothing I can say to make you feel better, or fix this. Nothing anybody said truly helped when I had to come to terms with Krypton’s destruction. But you’re not alone, Mon-El.” Her voice softened as she wiped away a tear that escaped from Mon-El’s eyes. “I’m here for you, and I’ll always be here for you through _everything_. I’m so sorry about what happened to Daxam, and your father, but I’m also sorry that I didn’t realize what was going on sooner and try helping you.” Mon-El frowned and shook his head.

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault,” he disagreed. “I was the one that didn’t tell you. I just… I didn’t want to burden you with my problems.” His fingers curled into fists on her back, the fabric of her sweater getting crushed in them. Not that it mattered to Kara.

“We’re together, Mon-El. Your problems _are_ my problems. Don’t you ever forget that.” She narrowed her eyes to look more threatening, but it only made Mon-El smile despite his tears.

“I won’t,” he promised. “I won’t.”

“Good,” Kara smiled, tightening her arms around his neck. “Now is there anything you need me to know before we go home and…maybe watch a movie or something?” Mon-El had just started to shake his head before he stopped and looked at Kara. There were such emotions swirling inside the stormy gray of his eyes that Kara felt her breath catch. He took a deep breath before the words left his mouth.

“I love you.” Those three words… They made Kara’s heart stutter in her chest and her stomach fill with butterflies, just like it had the first time she heard it. It felt so meaningful to her, knowing the depth of his feelings, but also… But also the fact that he wasn’t saying it because he expected her to say it back. He was saying it because he loved her and he wanted her to know. Kara couldn’t ask for anything more as she smiled and reached up, putting a small kiss on his lips.

“I love you too,” she whispered, resting his forehead against his. She felt, rather than see, Mon-El’s eyes fly open. She knew it was the first time she’d told him she loved her. Yet she didn’t feel afraid or terrified, or like she was blindly jumping into an unknown territory. In fact, she felt safe. She knew her heart was safe in Mon-El’s bands, and for once she wasn’t afraid to let herself fall in love. She wasn’t afraid of those three words.

Pulling back, she smiled at Mon-El and his almost shocked expression. A grin spread on her face as she squeezed his shoulder. “How about we go home now?”


End file.
